<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stilettos and Zombies by Jessistired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221425">Stilettos and Zombies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired'>Jessistired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Multi, Sort Of, halloween themed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Halloween Party, Ivy returns home with a wasted Harley and works with Selina to take care of their girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stilettos and Zombies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door to the apartment swung open with a bang. Harley sashayed in with a fretting Ivy following behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He-ll-ooo,” Harley sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley,” Ivy chided as she pulled off her heels. “The neighbors are going to complain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Red,” Harley dragged the name out for a minute. That was long enough for her to forget what she wanted to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you two had fun,” Selina commented from her spot on the couch with an amused smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitty!” Harley turned around with a childish smile on her face. Despite it happening every year, she was always surprised when Selina beat them home. “I vant to eat your brains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While her accent was vampire-like, her word choice did match her neon zombie attire. She shambled towards the couch in an attempt to walk like a zombie, although it ended up looking like every other drunk. Harley tripped on the last step and fell right beside Selina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Harley.” Selina gave her a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Zombie Harley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zombie Harley.” While Ivy would never admit it, watching this interaction was the highlight of her week. It was such a rare and innocent moment. A soft smile was on Ivy’s face, the kind that only those two could bring out. Until Selina offered Harley her glass of wine. “Thirsty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley nodded eagerly and took the glass from Selina. She raised it carefully to her lips, but before she could drink Ivy snatched the glass out of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Harley pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had enough,” Ivy said sternly. Then she glared at Selina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selina put on an innocent face. “What?” Ivy continued to glare and took a drink from the glass. “If you’re trying to make me feel guilty, it’s not working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here and I’ll show you.” The look on Selina’s face could only be described as wicked. While Ivy was tempted, she stood her ground and kept on glaring at the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy only stopped when her attention was grabbed by Harley. “I’m thirsty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Selina went to the kitchen, leaving the other two alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lightweight,” Ivy said adoringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” Harley stuck her tongue out at Ivy, who scrunched her nose in return. Then she realized that Harley’s stilettos were still on. As Ivy started to shimmy them off Harley said, “Whatcha doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting these deathtraps off of you.” Why Harley wouldn’t go with a wedge or even a chunkier heel when she knew she was going to get drunk was a mystery to Ivy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re cute.” Ivy ignored her and continued with the shoes. Harley pulled her feet back and tucked her legs under her arm. Now she was a ball and made it impossible for Ivy to take off her shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Harley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Miss Zombie,” Selina was back with the water for back up. She sat back down on the couch and put a hand on Harley’s shoulder. “We need to take off those shoes because you could hurt your ankle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy huffed. “Cause I’m not lugging you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Selina held out the glass. “Aren’t you thirsty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley nodded and took the glass, forgetting about her shoes. Ivy and Selina took the chance to wrestle them off her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now we get you to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Red, I’m not tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just sit on the couch for a bit,” Selina suggested. “She’ll be too tired to fight in a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I won’t,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ivy sat on the end of the couch. Harley put her head in Ivy’s lap and stretched out over the rest of the couch. Ivy opened her mouth to try to encourage Harley to leave a little room for Selina, but Selina stopped her. She put a finger to her own mouth and Ivy nodded in response. Selina started to clean up the den while Ivy started to free Harley’s hair from her pigtails. The blonde had slept with her hair up before without complaint, but Ivy knew a hangover was heading Harley’s way. She wouldn’t need any more pain to pile on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the den was clean Selina made her way back to the couch. She perched herself on the back, right behind Ivy. She amazed Ivy with her ability to get comfortable anywhere, even on a thin slice of their crappy couch. Selina didn’t give her time to ponder on it, though. She started running her hands through Ivy’s hair. Ivy sighed contentedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your hair like this,” Selina spoke low, so she wouldn’t interrupt Harley, who was humming a song to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Thanks.” Ivy skipped straightening her hair tonight. She figured that it’s natural curly and frizziness worked better with her werewolf costume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should wear it like this more often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s so much more fun to play with when it’s like this.” Selina was cheating, they both knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy knew she should stay strong, but it was hard to keep weakness from creeping in with Selina’s finger’s running through her hair.. “I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Ivy could sense the smug smirk on Selina’s face. She wanted to punch it off. Or kiss it off. Whichever Selina was in the mood for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Harley fell asleep. Ivy could tell because she was no longer humming ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’. As she adjusted Harley, Ivy stifled a yawn. Then she stood up and carried Harley bridal style to their room. When she realized Selina wasn’t following she turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming?” Selina was just staring at her. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re carrying her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy remembered her earlier threat to Harley, but she doubted that the woman would remember any of this. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable.” But Ivy was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she was already ready for bed, Selina helped Harley while Ivy got ready. First was taking off all the face prosthetics and makeup. It wasn’t an easy task, but Ivy did help occasionally. Harley woke up when Selina was trying to wipe her face and gave Selina sleepy pecks on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harls,” Selina said as she wiped the makeup that transferred to her own face off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selina was just grateful Harley had decided against putting temporary dye in her hair. It would be impossible to maneuver her into the shower in this state, but Selina sure as hell wouldn’t let Harley get that crap all over their sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all the makeup was off, Ivy headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving Selina with the task of changing Harley. It wasn’t terrible, considering Harley was mostly dead weight by this point. Selina decided to give her sweatpants and one of Ivy’s oversized sweatshirts. Harley would appreciate the ability to hide inside the shirt the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen that one in forever,” Ivy said, stepping out of the bathroom from her quick shower. To Selina’s disappointment, she already had her pajamas on and was finishing drying off her hair. “Where did you find it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same place I hid it.” Selina kissed Ivy before she had time to process the statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it.” Selina turned out the bathroom light. “Now, how do you want to sleep? Cause I vote you in the middle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley’s already decided for us.” Ivy pointed to where Harley had starfished in the middle of their bed. Selina sighed and Ivy laughed, but they laid on either side of Harley without a fight. They put their arms around Harley, who snuggled down lower so that they could surround her more. Both of them gave Harley a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Harley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Was all the response they received.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>